Gold Dust
by Piaku
Summary: Kagome is an abused teen. Inuyasha is a normal highschool teen. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1 - Enter, Kagome Higurashi!

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not Own Inuyasha.. maybe... ok I don't.

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts.

Hellow. My name is Akinear and this is my first story. I mean, If you're reading this then you clearly want Kagome to suffer. But don't worry, So do I! I love Kagome but storys need that tinge of drama. Anyways, enough babbling, thus story shall start.

 **Chapter 1 - Enter, Kagome Higurashi** (See what I did there? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

Kagome was a young girl in her teens. At first glance, you would think she was a normal, emo highschool girl who hated her life and wanted to kill herself, I'm so sorry, I love emo people, I'm called one myself, But behind that no one knew anything about her. There were lots of rumors going around that her mother died in a car crash and her father worked a lot. But no one actually knew the truth. Kagome and her mother were abused by her father since Kagome was 5. One day when Kagome came home from school she saw her mother on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. Kagome had screamed when she felt a hand cover her mouth, she stopped screaming. She looked up and saw her father there, a knife in his hand, he had been drinking again...

It had been 10 years since that day (That makes her 15 ye math failures.). She started highschool and met new people, that is in her fantasy, the truth was no one wanted to be her friend, they were terrified of her, that or just despised her, Kagome was a very pretty girl, she had raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a cute button nose.

(okok blah blah blah I'll get on with the story now xD)

Kagome was walking to school when she saw a car speeding into the pavement, she yelped and ran out of the way, just by a cm the car missed her. She yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Someone got out of the car, it was a boy who had dark brown hair in a short pony tail he apologised to Kagome and then said "Man, if you didn't hit me, this wouldn't have happened, we're going to be late for school" Kagome then clicked 'SCHOOL' she thought. A young girl came out of the care yelling "Yeah?! If you had stopped groping me I'm sure I'd have loved to not hit you-" She stopped and look at Kagome. Kagome had looked away. The girl smiled and put out her hand "Hi, My names Sango, sorry if my friend scared you a little bit there" Kagome gave them a fake smile and said "It's fine!" and shook Sango's hand. "This is Miroku" Sango said pointing to Miroku. As if on cue a boy came out the car and said "Bastard, look what you did to my car! I knew I should have drived" A look of guilt washed over Miroku's face, "Haha well," he said Sarcastically. Sango continued "Oh, and this is Inuyasha." Kagome nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" Sango said. Kagome nodded then a shout came from Inuyasha "Oi, emo wench," Kagome immediately looked up to see Inuyasha towering over her. She gulped. "H-How can I help you...?" Kagome replied clearly scared. Sango thumped her fist over Inuyasha's head. "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SANGO?!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango answered "For scaring her." 'I need to go to school, crap, If I'm late they'll call my house, and then my dad while find out, and then I'm screwed' Kagome thought to herself. She turned towards the "Gang" and said in a whispered voice "I-I'm sorry, I have to get to school" Sango noticed what she said, just about.

"WHAT?! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU" Miroku shouted, receiving a smack on the face from Sango.

Sango said "Hey, want a lift to school?"

Kagomes face lit up, she replied,"U-um yes please!"

Sango smiled and said, "Hop in!" Kagome did as told.

Inuyasha sighed and said "Let me drive, bastard" Miroku's face lit up. "Why of course, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha noticed his slight smirk and said "You can sit next to me" Miroku's smirk disappeared and pleaded to sit next to the girls. Inuyasha just shook his head in annoyance. When they finally got to school, Kagome thanked them and left.

"Hey, Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied

"That girl, Kagome, something seemed odd about her" Sango said worried.

"Maybe" Inuyasha said shrugging it off.

"NOT 'Maybe' Something seemed off with her!"

Inuyasha just shrugged and said "Yeah well, what should we care?"He snorted and walked off.

'What's wrong with that bastard today?' Sango thought to herself.

Inuyasha truged off thinking to herself 'That girl, she smelt like blood and sadness, what's wrong with her?'

The bell rang, Inuyasha rushed to class looking at his schedule, 'I have English first, Science, Maths, Lunch, Geography and then PE.' Inuyasha started walking to his English class when he bumped into something, It was Kagome. He saw her on her butt on the floor. "Doesn't take much for you to fall down, does it?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes widened she looked behind him, Naraku. Inuyasha, not noticing, grabbed her arm, Kagome winced in pain, this, however, Inuyasha did notice. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up.

Ok, so that's my first chapter of the story ;P Hope you enjoyed. I guess it's a little cliffy at the end, even though you probably know what might happen... maybe... :


	2. Chapter 2 - Smile

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not Own Inuyasha.. maybe... ok I don't.

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts.

Hellow. My name is Akinear and this is my first story. I mean, If you're reading this then you clearly want Kagome to suffer. But don't worry, So do I! I love Kagome but storys need that tinge of drama. Anyways, enough babbling, thus story shall start.

 **Last time:** The bell rang, Inuyasha rushed to class looking at his schedule, 'I have English first, Science, Maths, Lunch, Geography and then PE.' Inuyasha started walking to his English class when he bumped into something, It was Kagome. He saw her on her butt on the floor. "Doesn't take much for you to fall down, does it?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes widened she looked behind him, Naraku. Inuyasha, not noticing, grabbed her arm, Kagome winced in pain, this, however, Inuyasha did notice. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up.

 **Chapter 2 -** A smile not even a dog demon could forget.

Kagome shrieked loud into Inuyasha's ear making him retreat and letting go of Kagome's arm. Kagome ran back to class. Inuyasha sat up slightly 'What a bitch. I was only trying to help her up' His thoughts stared to consume him. 'Well at least she noticed my dog ears- WAIT that's not good, she took advantage of my strong hearing!' Inuyasha ran after her. Kagome ran into the girls toilets thinking 'I need to get to class, where is it?! I might aswell wash my face down' Just at that moment a girl came out of one of the stalls. She screached at Kagome who's face was covered in bruises. Kagome stood there, paralysed. The girl covered her mouth and whispered "I won't tell anyone!" Kagome nodded and thanked the girl. Kagome asked for the girls name, she answered "Kikyo"

Kagome then whispered "Thank you, Kikyo." Kikyo just nodded and walked away. Kagome sighed and left too. When she got to class everyone was staring at her.

The teach raised his voice saying "Higurashi, you are late."

Kagome nodded and said "Sorry, sir."

The teacher sighed and said "I'll let it slide today, please do not be late again, take a seat."

Kagome sighed and then smiled "Yes!"

(English class and maths were a drag so I'm just going to skip to lunch xD )

Kagome bolted for the door. She ran outside towards the sacred tree which was where she normally sat. When she made it towards the tree she sat down on the bench next to it. She opened her lunch and then felt a tap on her back. She screamed to only realise it was Sango. She sighed.

Sango laughed "Haha, sorry about that" Sango said nearly in tears from laughing so much.

Miroku appeared behind her, "Mind if we sit here, Kagome?" Kagome nodded. Kagome continued opening her lunch and took a bite into one of the rice balls. Kagome heard a noice behind her and turned round, only to have a mochi stuffed into her mouth. She jumped as it entered her mouth. She blushed and squealed "It's delicious!" Sango nodded approvingly with her arms crossed. Miroku covered his mouth as his snorts of laughter came out, as did Sango. Kagome looked at them confusingly and then turned round at what they were starting and laughing at. She noticed a dripping went Inuyasha and started laughing too. Inuyasha's ears were drooped as if protecting them from the water. Inuyasha got mad and shouted "OI, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Sango continued laughing, "W-Why are you soaking wet?! hahah" Sango managed to say through her tears.

Inuyasha replied "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS."

Sango continued to laugh but then stopped and said "Fine, Fine, you win."

Kagome stopped laughing only to look at the clock. She screached and said "S-Sorry, I have to go to class!" And with that she ran off.

By that time Miroku mangaed to stop laughing and said "What's wrong with _her_?"

Sango nodded and said "Yeah, I asked Inuyasha if he knew but he never replied, well, he never answered me anyway"

Inuyasha started walking up to Sango and whispered something in her ear. Sango's eyes widened and nodded. "I-I'll ask her..."

"What's that about, Sango?" Miroku asked going after her.

"Inuyasha said he could smell blood over Kagome" Sango answered.

"W-what..?" Miroku asked.

When they both got to Kagome, Sango said "Hey, Kagome. What's your last lesson?"

Kagome looked up and noticed Sango. Kagome said "Let me check" and got out her schedule. It said P.E. Kagome froze. "P-P.E" Kagome answered.

Sango smiled and said "Same! We're doing running, so make sure you've got the right gear, it's shorts, a short sleeved shirt and long socks. Oh if you don't have any of them, I have spares, you look about my size!" Said Sango wanting to see what was wrong with Kagome.

Kagome swallowed hard and said "Y-yeah, I've got stuff." Kagome thought to herself *Obviously* 'S-Shit. What am I supposed to do...?'

"What's wrong, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked to Kagome.

Kagome put on a fake smile that Sango and Miroku could easily see through "Nothing! :)" she said smiling her fake smile that seemed to beam brightly.

The dreaded time came for Kagome. P.E. They were all in the changing rooms. Kagome was thinking 'How am I supposed to do this without anyone seeing-' her thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kikyo said "Are you going to be okay..?"

Kagome smiled lightly and said "Y-yeah"

She noticed Sango walking towards her and then she asked Kagome "Is something wrong?" Kagome could feel the shiver go up her back as the words 'Something wrong' echoed around her head. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome said "Yes!" one more time and took her shirt off. Everyone glared at her- no, everyone glared at her scars and bruises.

Sango gasped and asked "Kagome, who did this to you..?"

Kagome sighed and answered "My father." Sango's heart broke. She had to tell the others. 'H-Her arms are bruised everywhere...' Sango thought.

When they got outside Sango saw all the class glaring at Kagome, she looked down at Kagome who was shaking there, paralysed. Sango walked over to Inuyasha "You're right, something was wrong with her" Inuyasha said to Sango and he walked over to Kagome and put his jacket over her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha there.

"Don't get used to it, wench" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome thanked him. Turned round and saw Naraku standing there, his eyes piercing into her like knives. Kagome froze and collapsed. Inuyasha turned around as quick as he could from hearing something thud to the ground. He glared at Naraku who's fist had become in contact with Kagome's face.

"What did you just do.." Inuyasha asked madly.

Sango was about to go mental on Naraku until Miroku grabbed her by the arms and said "Leave him be, let Inuyasha and Kagome handle this."

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha said "I'll ask again, What the hell did you just do, bastard?!"

Naraku answered this time "Isn't it obvious? I thought my fist into her cheek would be enough proof. Would you like me to do it again?"

Inuyasha was angry now, but that was nothing compared to how angry he was when Naraku started kicking and standing on Kagome's body.

"S-Stop Y-You B-Bas-sta-ard" Kagome said in a sort of whispering wimping voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard her voice and thought 'How can she still speak?!'

Naraku smirked "Oh? Still able so speak are you? I must give you a harder punishment then" he said grabbing her up by the ruff of her shirt near her neck.

Kagome smiled psychotically.

"Hm? Awake still? I see!" Then Naraku started kneeing her in the stomach, Kagome spat out blood.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome stopped and glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled a weak, but not fake smile. That was the first time she smiled since her father died. Inuyasha could not erase it from his mind.

Okie, Thanks for reading! Make sure to stay tuned for the next chappie. /


	3. Chapter 3 - A Loss Of Words

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not Own Inuyasha.. maybe... ok I don't.

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts.

Last Time: Kagome stopped and glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled a weak, but not fake smile. That was the first time she smiled since her mother died. Inuyasha could not erase it from his mind.

 **Chapter 3 -** A loss of words

"KAGOMEE" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome reached her hand up to her lips and put it in a "Sh" position.

Inuyasha stopped and looked questioningly at her.

Kagome raised her knee and kneed Naraku in the stomach, he dropped her and gasped in pain. Kagome crawled towards Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome but before he could Naraku grabbed her foot and then her hair. She screamed out in pain. He grabbed her arm and squeezed, Kagome felt like her arm was going to burst.

"How do you like that, pretty girl?" Naraku spat.

Sango decided to speak up. "What do you want with Kagome?!" she screamed.

Naraku looked up and burst into laughter, "So you're asking me, what I want with _my_ sister?! How dare you!" And at that moment he ran towards Sango with his claws out.

Kagome screamed "NO" and leapt in front of Sango so she would take the damage. Kagome got stabbed with claws, she didn't like the whole hero idea, she thought saving someone was a waste of time and then that person you saved wouldn't care about you- but that thought was interrupted when Sango screamed and fell to her knees.

Naraku smiled "You want to feel sorry for _her_?" He chuckled.

Sango was angry now, tears streaming down her face, she stood up and ran towards Naraku, Sango punched him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face.

Miroku smiled and said "She really does go mental when she's upset," and with that he ran other to Kagome with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and said "Hey, Miroku, there's no point seeing if she's okay, no one could withstand this."

"W-W-What A-Are Y-Yo-ou Imp-plying..?" Kagome said from underneath them both.

'WHAT?! IS SHE MENTAL? HOW CAN SHE STILL TALK?!' Miroku and Inuyasha thought as if sharing their thoughts, I guess they _were_ like brothers.

Kagome tried getting up, put her hand next to her to balance her weight on. "Thi-is isn't t-the en-nd N-Naraku.." Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha kept trying to convince Kagome to sit back down, but he couldn't manage it.

Kagome charged at Naraku, but before she could even get near him the teacher came out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed, she looked over to Kagome and a gasp came out of her mouth. Words couldn't describe how harmed she was. She ran over to Kagome, but couldn't run over in time, Kagome fell, she was waiting to hit the hard ground but never seemed to feel it, her eyes lifted and she found up she was in none other than Inuyasha's arms. She smiled then fell unconscious.

As Kagome started to wake up, she could hear voices, she could only just make out what they were saying...

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for catching her, and Sango for sticking up for her, and Miroku, Um.. yeah, so anyway.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YEAH ANYWAY" Miroku shouted. Sango pointed to Kagome who's eyes seemed to be closed and then gave him the "Shut up or I'll kill you" look.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "It's the least I could do"

The teacher smiled and said "Yeah, but we still need to contact her father"

Kagomes eyes shot open and the sat up in her bed. Everyone looked at her.

Sango ran up to her and shouted "I WAS SO WORRIED KAGOME"

But Kagome ignored this and said to the teacher "P-Please don't contact my dad.."

The teacher look confused and asked "Why?"

Kagome froze for a second and didn't want to answer, but in the end she didn't have to.

"Her dad doesn't like getting phone calls, he gets really mad" Sango said,

Kagomes eyes widened.

The teacher said "I see, Ok, I won't."

Kagome smiled then said "Thanks"

Once the teacher had left the room Kagome let out a sigh and whispered "Thanks, Sango"

Inuyasha, hearing this, sat next to Kagome and put an arm round her.

Kagome blushed

"Now, now. I think you'd better tell us what's going on." Inuyasha said as if drunk.

Kagome's blush disappeared and a frown spreaded across her face. She glanced at Sango, who nodded.

Kagome started explaining.

(I'm not gonna go through her whole story like, but basically here's it cut short: Her mother died in a car accident, since then her dad started drinking and her father and brother started abusing her. Job done)

Once the explanation came to an ending everyone stared at Kagome, forgetting to breathe.

Soon after, the end of the day came. Kagome didn't like the end of the day, because she had to go home when _he_ was there. Kagome felt an arm lean on her shoulder. She look up. It was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and said "Want me to walk you home?" Kagome remembered what happened last time she walked home alone when it was around 10:00. She had gotten kidnapped and her father gave her twice the beating.

Kagome nodded her head and then Inuyasha smiled.

Thanks for reading /)o-o(\


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets and Abuse

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not Own Inuyasha.. maybe... ok I don't.

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts.

Hellow. My name is Akinear and this is my first story. I mean, If you're reading this then you clearly want Kagome to suffer. But don't worry, So do I! I love Kagome but storys need that tinge of drama. Anyways, enough babbling, thus story shall start.

Last chapter :Inuyasha smiled and said "Want me to walk you home?" Kagome remembered what happened last time she walked home alone when it was around 10:00. She had gotten kidnapped and her father gave her twice the beating.

Kagome nodded her head and then Inuyasha smiled

 **Chapter 1 - A secret and abuse.**

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome's head shot up at hearing Inuyasha's voice. There had been silence pretty much all the way to her house.

She nodded and then said "My house is just round the corner, you can go home if you want-"  
"I think not, I'll walk you all the way to your house" Inuyasha stated firmly. Kagome nodded. She was worried about her father being home or awake.

'He's not home, good' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha said "Well, I'll take my leave". Kagome nodded.

But just as Inuyasha was about to leave he felt arms grab around his waist and hug him from the back (not in the pervy way you damn pervs). "Wha-" but before he could finish Kagome was hugging him from the back (google "Lucy hugs Natsu from behind" that's what dis is like). A blush crept onto Inuyasha's face.

Kagome whispered "Thanks Inuyasha" and then a tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha, who could smell the salt from the tears, turned round and embraced Kagome in a proper hug.

Kagome's eyes widened 'What is he doi-' right there, Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome's life flashed before her eyes. She tried to push away, tears now streaming down her face, but Inuyasha just grabbed her hands. They broke apart.

Inuyasha then walked out the door leaving a blushing Kagome. Her mind still filled with thoughts she went upstairs to bed, forgetting to set her alarm.

*Splash* Water all over Kagome and her bed. Kagome's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing bitch?" her father. He grabbed her by the hair and then threw her at the wall.

"Breakfast was suppost to be made _before_ I got up. Do you know what time it is now?! HALF PAST BLOODY 9."

Kagome sat up. She breathed in. 'Crap, school' She wasn't at all phased by the fact her father just splashed water all over her. She got dressed, right there and then, in front of her father. He smirked as she got dressed (In the pervy way, yeah ^-^ I bet you guys are ready for the next chapter, bit o rape and lemon. You're welcome.)

Kagome rushed downstairs and made breakfast for her father, then grabbed a banana for herself and rushed out the door. She had too much on her mind to stop and talk to people, that and she was really late.

Once she got to school she went straight to her first lesson, Mathematics. She hated maths, but loved it at the same time.

(Skipping all le lessons cause bleeh)

At lunch Sango walked to where Kagome was eating, Sango was really worried about her.

"Kagome, want to stay over at my place tonight?" Asked Sango

Kagome's face lit up at a chance to get away from her father, but then she realised that the beatings would get worse if she did. However, she wouldn't let a friend down and accepted her offer. Sango smiled and whispered "You need help, with your father I mean" Kagome froze up. She knew what this meant. Sango had planned all this out. Kagome stopped and answered "Promise me something" Sango let out a "hm?" sound. Kagome continued, "Promise me you won't tell Inuyasha. Sango gave a pityish look to Kagome then nodded.

Ok, how was that? this took me a while. BUT I DID IT WOOOOP. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Cya.


	5. Chapter 5 - A life

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not Own Inuyasha.. maybe... ok I don't.

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts.

Hellow. My name is Akinear and this is my first story. I mean, If you're reading this then you clearly want Kagome to suffer. But don't worry, So do I! I love Kagome but storys need that tinge of drama. Anyways, enough babbling, thus story shall start.

Last chapter: Kagome's face lit up at a chance to get away from her father, but then she realised that the beatings would get worse if she did. However, she wouldn't let a friend down and accepted her offer. Sango smiled and whispered "You need help, with your father I mean" Kagome froze up. She knew what this meant. Sango had planned all this out. Kagome stopped and answered "Promise me something" Sango let out a "hm?" sound. Kagome continued, "Promise me you won't tell Inuyasha. Sango gave a pityish look to Kagome then nodded.

Ok so I hated the last two chapters I made, so I'll make it up to you guys and make a really long

 **Chapter 5 - My life story.**

Sango smiled at Kagome who was drifting of to sleep. They were watching The Ring. Kagome wasn't finding it scary and was falling asleep, Sango however was scared out of her mind. The door to their room opened, Sango screamed, so did Kagome. Sango's mother walked in laughing.  
"Sorry about that girls, the pizza man came, here are your pizzas" Said Sango's mum. Kagome smiled and said "Thanks :)" then a thought struck her mind 'My father...' then realised what she had done.

*Sango's mother left*

"Hey, Kagome?" said Sango.

"Yeah?" Kagome said biting into a pizza.

"What happened to your mother?" Asked Sango.

"S-She died" Kagome replied simply.

"I know that much dummy" said Sango and laughed.

Kagome blushed and stated "U-Um yeah. My father killed her.." but started to trail off at 'her'.

"HE DID WHAT?! KAGOME YOU NEED HELP, SERIOUS HELP" Shouted Sango.

Kagomes phone rang. She checked it. 'Dad' She froze up and said to Sango

"My phones ringing I-I'll be right back" and with that she ran into the bathroom and answered it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BITCH? YOU'RE GONNA GET THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME WHEN YOU COME HOME" shouted her father from the phone.

Kagome sighed and answered "I-I'm sorry. I forgot to mention I'm staying at a friends house tonight. I left dinner on the si-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHERE YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME TOMORROW AT 6AM SHARP" Said Kagomes father cutting her off before ending.

Kagome sighed. It was 10:00 now. She was only to have 7 hours sleep. Kagome couldn't let Sango down, what was she to do?

She left the bathroom, and Sango greeted her with a warm hug. Kagome smiled.

"We should call Inuyasha and Miroku and get them to come over!" Said Sango.  
"N-Now..?" Kagome whispered.  
"Hell yes!" shouted Sango.

A blush crept onto Kagome's face, that and fear.

'W-What am I going to do? What if I don't wake up in time...' Kagome was panicking.

The doorbell rang. Sango ran downstairs to answer it. It was Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome, still in Sango's room, broke down into tears. She wanted to die, die...

"Hi Kago-" Sango said but then stopped as she saw Kagome on the floor crying. Inuyasha's eyes widened, she was crying when he took her home yesterday too...

"Kagome, Oh my god, what happened" Asked Sango.

Kagome whispered "M-my father" forgetting about Inuyasha's hearing. Speaking of Inuyasha, at this remark his ear perked up.

'What's wrong with her father...?' Was going through Inuyashas mind. Miroku poked Inuyasha and told him to sit down. Inuyasha just nodded and moved.

"What about him Kagome...?" Whispered Sango.

"H-He said I have to be home at 6am sharp o-or.." Kagome trailed off.

"I understand" Sango whispered and went to the couch and sat down next to Miroku, of course being the pervert he is, he groped her. She screamed and slapped him.

The door slammed open causing Kagome to scream but stopped when she realised who it was.

"CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUI-" shouted Sango's brother, Kohaku, but then stopped as he saw Kagome curled up in a corner scared out of her life. He laughed as he saw Sango staring dead into his eyes, a confused Miroku and a sympathetic looking Inuyasha.

Kohaku went over to Kagome and apologised to Kagome by grabbing her arm, which caused Kagome to wince in pain, Inuyasha, noticing this, went over to Kohaku and told him it was okay. Kohaku nodded and left the room leaving an Inuyasha consoling Kagome and a worried Sango and Miroku looking at eachover.

ok im done and gonna go bc its 2am and im tired. bye.


	6. Chapter 6 - Enter, Sesshomaru!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Inuyasha.

OMG IT HAS BEEN A MONTH OR SOMETHING SINCE I LAST UPDATED. IM SORRY. I WONT BE UPdating tomorrow either because I'm going to comic con, buut, I have had life problems and I'm sorry I haven't updated. Onwards..- Oh and sesshomaru joins in this chapter- while I'm at it I lied that there was going to be rape and lemon- I'M SORRY.

Song thing, I don't want to explain anymore but I've decided to add songs to the beginning of the chapter to fit the mood, you can skip it if you want ;)

 **Kicks - Lauren Aquilina**

Tell me where

Where do you get your kicks?

Is it from kicking me around

Cause it feels like that somehow

Tell me where

Where do you get you're fix?

I think I've figured you out

I'm done being down about this

I'm done being down about this

I'm done being down.

 **OK I'M STARTING I'M SORRY...**

**Chapter 6 - He's back.**

Kagome slowly made her way out of Inuyasha arms onto the couch (settee? idk what you guys call it.) and sat next to Sango who gave her a worrying look. Kagome just looked at Sango and smiled, Sango however felt a little relaxed, not much, but a little bit.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled to himself 'Well, she seems fine to me' he thought as he got back up and walked to the couch as well.

They all started watching "A nightmare on Elm Street" a movie about Tina Gray, a teenager, who is stalked through a boiler room and attacked by a disfigured man wearing a blade-fixed glove. She awakens from the nightmare, but her mother points out four mysterious slashes in her nightgown. (I can't be bothered to explain it in my own words so I used Wikipedia.)

Kagome got scared a few times, but not about the movie, she was more scared about her dad finding her

'well, what could she do?' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha got up and said "Shouldn't we go to sleep?" hinting that something might be wrong with Kagome.

"Y-Yeah.." Sango answered also getting the hint.

Miroku, who was near enough clueless, got up and asked "Why? It's only 12!"

Inuyasha gave a death glare at Miroku and said through gritted teeth "Be-cause-we-need-sleep."

Miroku, now even more clueless, was afraid of Inuyasha's glare and hid behind Sango which caused Sango to laugh.

"O-oh.. um yeah." Kagome whispered secretly happy that they could go to sleep so early.

 **Morning~**

It was half 5. Kagome had gotten up early so she could get home. She couldn't go through the front door because that would wake everyone up, also she didn't have the keys. So being the smart person she was, she opened the window and jumped out of it.

Kagome ran to her house worried if she'd make it in time. She glanced at her watch "10 to 6" it read. Kagome sighed. She had 10 min-  
"Ouch" Kagome yelped. She had walked into someone or something.

Glancing up she noticed a man with long silver hair- like Inuyashas! But her happy thoughts were changed when the man sent a death-like glare down at her. Quickly apologising, she ran back to her house, regulary checking her watch. "5 to 6"

'Crap' she muttered to herself. But as she turned the corner, there it was. Her prison like home. Silently under her breath she whispered "I'm sorry Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku, I might not be at school tomorrow.." and with that she opened the front door. She was bang on time, 6:00am. She sighed with relief that her father wasn't home as she found a note saying..

" _I'll be away for a few weeks, roughly 2?_ _Don't misbehave while I'm gone -Your loving father"_

Kagome put the letter back on the table and ran up to her room "Well that was that" she stated and yawned. She wanted to sleep but she knew she would be too tired to. So instead of sleeping she went and had a shower.

The raindrops ran down onto her skin, it felt like needles poking her bruises and cuts, but she was used to it.

Once out of the shower Kagome put her school clothes on and made her way to school. At the entrance she saw Inuyasha eyeing her up. She glanced at him but when she noticed he was looking at her, she looked away. As she was walking she saw a boy with long silver hair brush past her elegantly, she gasped

'The boy from last night!' she squeeled inside.

The man turned round and stared at Kagome with a disgusted look, she jumped and he did so but heared Inuyasha calling her name. She turned round to be met with Inuyasha's face, she blushed a deep purple.

"Sesshomaru... what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked deep in thought then it clicked, Sesshomaru was Inuyashas older brother!

Kagome saw Sango running up to her so Kagome decided to look at her then Sesshomaru, probably saying something along the lines of "Help", as if asking for Sango to come over.

Sango, getting this hint, walked up to kagome and linked arms with her.

She glared at Sesshomaru and asked him "My, what have we here?"

Sesshomaru just replied with a "Tch" causing a shiver to run up Kagomes spine.

"Look, Mr "Tch" I need my friend so if you don't mind can you not glare at her? Thanks babes, bye!" She stated and dragged Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and led them into school.

Miroku, feeling left out, chased after Sango and stared at Sesshomaru while he was passing.

 **Ok, That's it! It was probably teh longest I've done. I'll try to update as soon as I can but as I said I have Comic Con tomorrow and will be staying over at my friends house for the night. But for now make sure to follow, to keep updated, and rate, for your opinions!, Byee!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Group chat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Warning!: Rape, please skip the bit if you are not comfortable with the scene**

 **True Friends - Bring Me The Horizon**

I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you

Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you

Don't you know, don't you know

True friends stab you in the front?

It's funny how things work out

Such a bitter irony

Like a kick right to the teeth

It fell apart right from the start

But I couldn't even see the forest for the trees

Ok so I had a bit of a rant last time on the fact that "I don't know when I will upload next aaah" but it turns out I got home way way way way WAY earlier than expected. So I am uploading tooodddaayy.

Comic con was great btw. Recommended!11!1!1!

 **Chapter (What is this now? Omg chapter 7?!) 7 - Chat rooms!**

Sesshomaru was annoyed. No one had ever been friends with his brother before, normally they bullied him for being a half demon. He snickered (hA, a've a snickers, you're not you when you're hungry) This was going to be interesting.

"I-Inuyasha.." Kagome said, clearly to Inuyasha but just at that moment a girl ran up to Inuyasha. 

"INUYASHA! :)" Shouted a happy Kikyo from the other end of the coridoor.

"Hey, Kikyo" replied an Inuyasha clueless that Kagome had just started speaking to him.

"What are you doing after school? :D" Said Kikyo in a happy tone.

"Not much, just sitting around I guess" Inuyasha moped.

"Wanna come around to my house tonight?" Kikyo smiled.

"Sorry to end this little convosation but Inuyasha is joining us after school" Said a pissed Sango.

"Ah. Okie, sorry for bothering you!" Kikyo shouted running away.

"I-Inuyasha." Kagome stated, trying to get Inuyasha's attention this time.

"Hm?" Muttered Inuyasha.

"T-That man outside.." Kagome whispered.

"Oh, Sesshomaru? Yeah he's my brother" Inuyasha answered.

Sango and Miroku's mouths dropped. Kagome just stood there 'W-what?' 'How?' 'Why?' 'Since when did Inuyasha have a brother?' thoughts were racing through Kagome's mind.

"Anyways, Sango, what was that for?" Inuyasha barked.

"You'll see" Sango smirked.

*During class*

"We have a new student class, his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, please treat him well." The teacher explained.

"Tch" Kagome muttered.

"Please sit next to Kagome, please raise your hand Kagome" The teacher stated boldly.

Kagome raised her hand as the bored-looking Sesshomaru walked over to her.

'Interesting' Sesshomaru thought curiously.

*After school~*

Sango was walking to the computing room.

"Are we supposed to be here during after school times?" Inuyasha grunted.

Sango walked over to a computer and turned it on completely ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"Look." She hissed. Pointing to a chatroom. Kagome and Miroku were standing by the door way nodding their heads with their arms crossed. They knew what Sango was going to do, she did it to them.  
"What's this?" Inuyasha murmered.

"Type in your email address." Sango instructed.

"Ok, Ok. God" Inuyasha grunted as he started typing in his email address.

*beep*

"THERE! See! You're added to our group chat!" Sango beamed.

"U-um cool..." Inuyasha grumbled.

*At home*

"I'm home!" informed Kagome.

'No ones home, that's good' she thought.

Rushing upstairs, Kagome logged on her laptop and went onto chatrooms.

"Chat! :DD 33"

"Man, Sango names these chats weirdly" Kagome smiled.

*In the chat*

 **Chat! :DD 33**

 **Users in chat: Kagome, Miroku, Sango.**

Sango: Kagome!

Miroku: Hey Kagome.

 **Kagome:** Hey guys, Inuyasha not online?

Sango: Not yet, we phoned him earlier and he said he woul-

 ***Inuyasha has joined the chat***

Sango: Inuyasha! Why the hell are you late?!

Inuyasha: Well no one gave me a time-

Miroku: Haha, anyways.

 **Kagome:** Have you guys done your homework? It's due in tomorrow ya know.

Sango: Uuughhh. Don't remind me.

Miroku: Say, couldn't we all group call and do our homework together?

Inuyasha: Tch

Sango: PERFECT IDEA!

 ***Chat! :DD 33 Is Calling***

 **Accept. Decline.**

 ***Kagome clicks accept***

"Guuuysss" Sango whined.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped back as a reply.

"I'm confused on the homeewwooorrrkk" Sango moaned.

"Which bit?" Kagome replied.

"Maybe I can help? :" Miroku tested.

"No, oh and Kagome the bit with the algebra" Sango answered

"A-Ah you see, you r-recognise the A a-as a 2 and then the B as a 4, so then i-it becomes 10" Kagome stuttered

"Amazing! Even I understood that!" Sango piped.

"Let me see" Inuyasha moaned checking back on his work. "That's what I got" he muttered.

"Same here" Miroku smirked.

*Knock, knock*

"S-shit" Kagome tensed.

"I heard a door knock" Inuyasha stated.

"Yup, same here again." Miroku sighed.

"U-uh, Kagome, was that yours?" Sango chimed in.

"Y-Yeah" Kagome said sounding really worried.

"You might wanna get that" Inuyasha retorted.

"G-Good I-Idea" Kagome whispered. She was terrified, terrified that it might be her dad coming back early.

She stepped down each stair as every second became more tense for her. Then, the final step. She opened the door. There he was, her dad...(END, kidding I'm nice and won't. You are su bluudy welcum)

"Bitch, open the door when I knock." Her dad mentioned.

"S-Sorry dad!" Kagome whined trying to sound less whiney-ish.

*SlAp*

Kagomes dad hit her, right across her cheeck before slamming her into the glass table.

* **RAPE SCENE, PLS SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLEEEE***

Kagomes dad unzipped his pants. Kagome looked horrified at the big bulge her dad had revealed.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time" He said.

"Take your skirt off." He demanded, smirking.

"W-Why...?" Kagome stuttered.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ACTIONS!?" Kagomes dad screamed

"N-no" Kagome whispered.

But before Kagome could do anything her dad grew fangs, and claws, ripping her skirt to shreds he smirked as her pale, pale thighes could be seen.

"Not enough" Her dad demanded as he clawed at her pants ripping them to shreds.

Kagome looked down, horrified.

Before Kagome could say anything her dad pinned her down so she was facing him.

"Should I enter you from the back or front?" Kagomes dad moaned at the pleasure of being one with his daughter.

"I shall think I will enter you from the front, there's more juice there" Her dad smirked.

"D-Dad stop" Kagome whispered. He had never done this before-

He started it. He started thumping into her, she moaned at the hard object joing inside her.

Inside, outside, inside, outside.

She screamed in pain and her dad grabbed her by the hair and shoved the object inside her mouth.

"SUCK" he demanded. Kagome, reluctanly, sucked.

"Hah, see you like it, don't you?" He smiled.

All Kagome could do was nod, she hated it, she wanted to die.

Finally, Kagomes dad pulled himself out of her mouth.

"Lie down" He instructed. Once again, Kagome did as told. Her father pulled her legs around his arms.

'T-Too stretchy, I can't handle it' Kagome thought but a shiver ran down her spine.

*Lick*

"D-dad" Kagome stuttered as the man had licked her insided.

"mmh, sweet, tastes just like you, I want more" He demanded as he went back inside her and started sucking at it.

"D-DAD, I NEED TO PEE!" Kagome shouted.

"Hush child" Her dad said.  
"You do not need to pee, you will cum and I shall eat it." He smiled.

He travelled up to her neck, and bit into it.

"OUCH" Kagome screamed but before she could move he pressed his lips against hers and said  
"I love you, dearest" and with that he collapsed and fell asleep.

 ***END OF RAPE SCENE, I WARNED YOU***

Kagome ran upstairs and jumped onto her bed.


	8. Chapter 8 - I will Save you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Ok, so last chapter I agree, was a bit undecent. I know a few of chu guys stopped following, stopped reading and so on, But However, ahaha but however, anyways, I know a few of you disliked it but I will not stop making chapters, even if it's just one of you left, this does not mean I will stop making chapters. Anyways, moving on.

 **Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez**

My friends don't walk, they run

Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun

Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium

We paint white roses red,

Each shade from a different person's head

This dream, dream is a killer

Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normals, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

 **Chapter 8 - I will save... You?**

Kagome ran up into her room screaming into her pillow. She glanced towards her computer, the chat was still going

Miroku: What happened to Kagome?

Sango: I don't know, she's still in the chat..

Inuyasha: Hm? I wonder.

Sango: Hey Inuyasha, do you have Sesshomaru's number?

Inuyasha: Actually, yes I do.

Miroku: What are you planning, Sango?

Sango: Add him, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I'm gonna get my butt kicked, but fine.

*Inuyasha has added Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: What is this?

Sango: Hey, Sesshomaru, I'd like to apologise for savaging you this morning

Sesshomaru: Hm?

Miroku: That's a first.

Sango: Shut it, monk.

Inuyasha: Anyways, where did Kagome go?

Sango: I JUST SAID THAT YOU LITTLE-

Miroku: Calm down Sango, my dear.

Sango: Say that again and you'll regret it.

Miroku: oh.

*Kagome is typing*

Sango: KAGOME

Inuyasha: KaGome

Miroku: Lady Kagome!

Kagome: Hey guys.

Inuyasha: Where the hell did you go?

Kagome: S-Sory guys.

Sango: Sory?

Miroku: That grammar mistake though.

Inuyasha: Miroku shut it.

Miroku: sigh

Sesshomaru: Why am I in this?

Kagome: Crap, Sesshomaru, hi.

Sesshomaru: Oh, hello.

Inuyasha: Tch.

Kagome: Well, I betta go to sleep.

Sango: Yeah, I might aswell.

Miroku: Same here, later.

*Kagome, Sango and Miroku has left the group chat*

Inuyasha: U-uhm.

Sesshomaru: You're so dead.

*Sesshomaru has left the group chat*

Inuyasha: S-Shit.

*Inuyasha has left the group chat*

*At school*

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called with Miroku trailing behind her with a slap mark across his face.

Kagome looked at Miroku sympathetically and asked "What did you do this time, Miroku?"

"Nothing" Miroku mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha shouted from the other side of the corridoor.

Ring ring

"Looks like class is starting, I gotta go, see you guys at break!" Kagome laughed, She saw Sesshomaru following her, she felt his eyes pierce through her back like tiny daggers.

"What do you want?" Kagome swivelled round and shouted.

"Oh? so you noticed me?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"How could I not? You were so obvious!" Kagome smirked.

"Well, we need to get to class anyways." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Huh? Yeah." Kagome replied.

*After class*

*skip break bc life is boring at break and all me and my friends do is play on our phones bc we are unsociable like that*

*Lunch*

"Kagome, you not hungry?" Inuyasha asked.

"H-Huh? No, I'm fine!" Kagome smiled.

"Fake" Inuyasha whispered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked confused as to what Inuyasha just whispered.

"Now, Now" Miroku muttered.

"Kagome, have a bit of my sushi" Sango offered.

"No thanks, Sango, I'm not hungry" Kagome reassured. 'That and my dad would kill me if ate anything' she thought.

"The cultural festivals coming up soon" Sango sighed, "I have no idea what we are going to do for it" she continued.

"We could run some sort of Ramen stand" Inuyasha suggested.

"NO" The other three shouted at the same time, everyone was staring at them.

At that moment sesshomaru walked over to the table.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing, half brother" Sesshomaru replied, still as calm as ever.

Sesshomary took the seat next to Kagome who was shivering at that moment.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"W-What..? Oh, no I'm fine" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha got up and took his jacket off and put it over Kagome, a blush crept onto both their cheeks.

"Thanks Inuyasha" She whispered, Inuyasha just nodded.

"My dads going to kill me" Kagome whispered so quietly even a flea couldn't hear, but Inuyasha could.

'What was that about?' Inuyasha thought.

'Huh? Her dads going to kill her..?' Sesshomaru wondered.

*End of school*

"Hey guys," Sango started "Want to stay out at costa and plan the cultural festival?"

"Sorry Sango I can't" Kagome replied.

"AAwwhh, Why not?" Sango whined.

Kagome paused. "Reasons." and then walked away.

"What's up with her? She's turning into Sesshomaru" Sango pouted.

 **That's it! Thank you to the guys who stuck with me even though last chapter was crap! :D Once again, I'm sorry and I will no longer put "Rape" in this fanfiction again. Buh Bai.**


	9. Chapter 9 - This Is What's Called Comfor

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha.**

 **RIGHT, I CHANGED THE RATING, HAPPY?**

 **Ok, so at the moment I'm switching between Fanfiction and Youtube, bear with me.**

 **Chapter 9 - Now I'm annoyed.**

Kagome was walking home, cold from the rain, angry and scared.

'I'm sorry guys' she whispered but walked into something-Someone.

"S-Sorry.." She murmed but as she looked up. She saw Sesshomaru.

"How can one human possibly keep walking into the same person again and again?" He began putting his hand on his forehead sighing.

"H-Hey, You were the one who walked into me!" She shouted.

"No, you-" Sesshomaru started but wad cut off by Kagome.

"S-shit, I have to go, we'll finish this tomorrow" She shouted, already far away from him.

'What was that about?' Sesshomaru questioned her, In his mind of course.

'I GOTTA GET HOME' she mentally slapped herself, but could feel the sting, no, those were tears.

She softly put a hand to her cheek as she ran into another solid object- a person.

"I-I'm sorry" She began not bothering to look up and just ran behind them.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to them.

"H-Huh?" She asked but realised it was Inuyasha. She sighed in relief as he held her tight.

"You were crying" He whispered.

"W-Was not" She snapped.

"Haha, but you were. I'm a dog demon, I can smell these things" He chuckled.

Kagome just sighed and let him win.

"Thanks Inuyasha" She muttered reluctantly and just hugged him back.

The umbrella was shielding them like armour defending humans from attacks.

"mmh" Was all his reply and finally let Kagome go.

"Want me to walk you home?" Inuyasha questioned but gave up when Kagome shook her head.

"No thanks, I live just around the corner" She smiled and started walking off.

'Strange girl' Inuyasha smiled to himself and began walking home, too.

"I'm home" Kagome called,

"Welcome home, my dear" Kagomes father muttered. He was cooking and Kagome couldn't smell beer.

'That's a relief he hasn't been drinking' She smiled at herself and began taking her shoes off.

"I'm going upstairs to do homework!" Kagome called from the front-room and walked up the stairs.

"Sure thing, I'm cooking Ramen tonight" Kagomes father shouted, in an 'Normal tone but a bit shouty' way.

Kagome didn't answer and started on her homework.

'Good it's quick homework' she thought and made a start.

It soon became night and she layed on her bed thinking about the events that have happened in her life up until now, gradually she fell asleep.

 **SORRY IT WAS SHORT, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU NEXT TIME. ANYWAYS BYE**


End file.
